


Stiles the Cabin Boy

by FauxHeart



Series: Stiles the Supernatural Magnet [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot crossovers featuring Stiles as being a magnet for supernatural creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles the Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So the series isn't dead, yay! Feel free to send suggestion of who Stiles should run into next. I know Captain Hook isn't a supernatural creature, but pirate in a magical realm. You really can't beat that.
> 
> Boring disclaimer: I don't own these shows or characters.

Stiles was not allowed to touch anything, anymore, ever again. 

Especially not weird top-hats in creepy antique stores in some weirdo town in Maine where he was visiting his Mom's parents. He would strictly keep his hands pocketed from now on, because touching things lead him to where he is now.

A pirate ship, with pirates. Pointing large and sharp swords at him as he flounders for words and struggles to stand as he holds onto said ridiculous top-hat. 

The lead pirate, captain, he tells himself as the pirate approached. Tall, dark hair with blue eyes and rocking some serious guy-liner... with a hook for a hand.

“You're not a lost boy.” 

Stiles was jerked straight as two pirates held him up and in place as the captain stopped in front of Stiles to examine him. “Well, I am lost?” The captain looked at him questionably, the hooked hand reached for him pulling him forward by his sweatshirt.

Stiles squeaked indigently as the captain gave a tug making the zipper unzip in a quick motion. “Knock it off!” Stiles kicked at the captain which got him a tightened hold and a shake from the crew members restraining him. 

“You're not from here, or there.” The captain crossed his arms he turned away. “Take him to the brig.” Stiles opened his mouth to argue, however the world went black as a sudden force rendered him unconscious. 

 

The world came back slowly, Stiles felt sick as though everything was swaying. “You must not be used to such rough treatment to take so long to wake up.” Stiles huffed, let Captain Hook over there try dealing with werewolves on a daily basis. 

“Wait, you're...” Stiles coughed to clear his dry throat, trying cover his mouth Stiles finally noticed his sitting position. 

Hands and feet shackled, the chains jangled as he moved only allowing him enough length to stand. 

“Killian Jones at your service, although my more infamous name.” He held up the hook, “I'm sure you can guess.” 

“Captain Hook, seriously?” 

“Traveling to other realms are not an easy task.” Captain Hook lifted the top hat. “Not impossible though.” 

Stiles mind spun, this had to be a whacked out dream or something. Watched too many pirate movies, and maybe he had a pirate kink. Really though, who didn't?

“You have two chooses right now: Walk the plank, or become the new cabin boy.” Stiles swallowed raggedly at the sly grin stretched by the Captain's words.

Whatever swam the waters here seemed a less violent end, but the hat. The hat brought him here, it could probably bring him back home. 

“Uh, cabin boy.” Stiles murmured, twisting his wrists under the slightly rusted cuff.

“Good choice.”

 

“Wait, what's going on?!” Killian pushed at his chest, the hook a dangerous reminder that Hook was always armed, in a sense. Stiles mouth quirked up at the pun before shaking the thought from his mind, Hook was lifting a brow and smiled obviously misinterpreting the reason for the quick smirk.

“You're my cabin boy, this is my cabin and for now, boy.”

Stiles eyes flashed to the top hat resting on the lamp lit table. Stiles' attention was brought back to the, matter at hand as Hook moved in a way herding him towards the bed.

The fabric of his shirt tore at the collar as the cold metal of the hook dragged down his skin.

“You're mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a chapter 2, not sure yet.


End file.
